


I wanna love you and hold you tight

by gosh_zillah



Series: Wayne/Daryl [3]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosh_zillah/pseuds/gosh_zillah
Summary: Wayne's a big spoon if Darry's ever met one.





	I wanna love you and hold you tight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome for the beta-ing. The first three fics have been reposted minus the typos.

Wayne is a big spoon and if Darry doesn't fall asleep with Wayne flush with his back he surely wakes up that way. Wayne holds on to him with one arm slung over his waist and a leg in between his and Darry wakes up with a smile on his face and enjoys it as long as he can.

Wayne wakes up with the sun and at first light of every morning he'll give out a little hmm that vibrates against the back of Darry's neck. It's never too long into being conscious that Wayne will pull him closer and lay smooches all over Darry's shoulders and neck. He'll move his hand to wind their fingers together and rub his thumb over Darry's. He likes to think they've moved on to bein' the softest couple in Letterkenny but it's been a couple years since the sleeping together started and Darry wakes up every morning feeling like the luckiest man in the hemisphere with Wayne showing him this much attention from the moment he wakes up.

"G'mornin', Dar." He hums into another kiss behind his ear.

Darry smiles and squeezes his hand.

"Mornin', hun."

It's then when Darry likes to turn over to face him. He likes it best when Wayne'll pull Darry's leg over his hip by the back of his knee and rub up and down his thigh with his big ol' hands. And Darry'll pull Wayne closer by the back of his neck and press their lips together. Even though they both have morning breath they both'll lazily deepen the kiss until they're pressing closer.  
Darry always feels like it would lead to more if they didn't know there was so much chorin' to do. Just gives him something to look forward to.

They don't move away from each other until they can hear Katy and Dan moving around downstairs gettin' ready for breakfast before a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for these 2 just leave a comment and i'll get after it.


End file.
